Please Come Back
by The Dark Wolff
Summary: A Nice little story about Beast Boy and Raven.Please Read and tell me what you think And no flames please Constuctive critisim No flaming


Raven We just got into our car, me and my Husband Logan we pulled out of the movie theater parking lot and were heading home. We were talking about the movie when some ones high beams momentarily blinded me I soon found out that a mini-van was coming at us full speed right at me on my side of the car. Logan saw the car before I did, but before he could say anything it was to late the car hit me and all I remember was immense pain in my back and neck and then I saw black. 

Logan

All I remember was the car being turned over a couple of times before it stayed on its back I got out of the car and realized that I couldn't see Raven I started to panic and called her name a couple times but she didn't answer so then I decided to get back into our overturned car. I looked inside and I saw her she was passed out with a very large gash to her forehead. I finally realized that I had my cell phone in my pocket and I quickly called 911. They said they be hear soon but it seemed like it took them hours to get to her. Once they got her out of the car and put her in the ambulance that's when I realized that I could lose her.

They brought her in and a doctor told me to stay calm and sit down and he'd explain what's happing. I sat down on a blue hospital chair and he explained that she had a large amount of pressure on her spinal cord so they would need to operate as quickly as possible I just needed to put my name on a few papers. After he left I sighed and prayed that she would be okay. She was out of surgery a few hours latter it felt like a lifetime thou. The doctor came back and said she was fine that they removed the pressure and she should be able to go home in about a week. He said that I should go home because she wont wake up today but I didn't want to leave her so I stayed until the nurses had to kick me out.

A day went by and she still didn't wake up the doctor called me while I was on lunch brake and told me to come down to the hospital as soon as I can. I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to get to the hospital. I finally got there and her doctor was waiting for me. The things he said made my stomach drop to my feet. He said that she may never wake up that she was in a coma. He told me that after a week of being in a coma her brain would stop functioning and shed be completely dependent on a machine that breathed for her. I stayed with her as long as I possibly could but they still made me leave. I finally broke down in our apartment. She's my life I love her I cant live without her she has to wake up I just kept telling myself that over and over till I passed out.

Days turned to months I couldn't stay with her all the time because if I didn't work id have no money to keep her alive but I visited her as many times as I could. Soon thou it became to hard to see her I didn't want to see her get worse I just couldn't go see her anymore. After a year I just threw myself into my work and only visited her on the holidays. After two years I stopped visiting her but I couldn't take her off the machine I didn't want her to die. I got a promotion to work in New York and I took it I needed the money to keep her alive. Every night id say that I loved her just like I did when she was lying next to me, two years ago.

Raven I slowly opened my eyes having no clue where I was or why all my muscles were so stiff. Then I remembered what happened the pain and then black. How come I don't feel any pain am I dead I thought. I looked more around and figured I'm in the hospital and realized there's a large plastic thing over my nose and mouth I took it off. I also noticed all the wires hooked to me and I slowly unhooked them all the machines flat lined and made a really annoying noise soon seven or eight nurses came running into my room.

They all started talking at the same time I couldn't think and I asked them to get the doctor he should be able to tell me what's going on. Soon the doctor came in and told what happened. You were in a coma for two years it's a marical that your alive and that you can talk. I was so confused then I remembered that Logan was in the car with me. Is Logan okay I asked the doctor he said that he was but he was a new doctor that took on my case the one that I had originally moved. The chances of finding him are slim I have no clue where he could be he said. My head started spinning I asked if I could be alone for awhile and he said yes and left me alone. All I could think about is how was I going to find him and did he give up hope on me or if he moved on he proudly did he proudly has another wife. Its been two years and I was pretty much dead all I want is him to be happy so if he moved on and is happy then I wont try to find him. But what if he didn't move on and he's waiting for me. Uh im so confused I pushed my thoughts out of my mind and tried to stretch my stiff muscles.

The doctor came in a little latter and asked me to walk from my bed to the door witch I did without stumbling. The doctor said that if I can walk I can leave if I wanted witch I did. He had me singe a couple papers and said I was free to go. I walked out of the hospital and straight to a phone book. I remembered Logan's parents number so I tried to call them first. His mom picked up hello she asked. Hi this is Raven do you know where Logan is like where he lives now. She sounded amazed Raven is that really you oh never mind where are you. Uh I'm at saint Joheps hospital I said. His mom told me that shed be there as soon as she could and then she hung up she didn't even answer my question.

His mom picked me up and told me that he was in New York. She said that she was planning on going back to visit for Christmas she asked if I had any money and I said I didn't all my credit cards expired. She said that shed pay for me and were leaving tomorrow. I was scared and exited all at the same time. I really wanted to see him but if he moved on then I don't know what id do I wondered if he still loved me and if he is the same person I knew before. People can change in years.

Before I knew it I was on my way to New York with his mom. The plane landed and we grabbed our things and got off the plane. His mother says that she didn't tell him that she was coming and thought it would be a nice surprise. We got into a taxi and drove to a very nice apartment complex that over looks a harbor. His mother explanse to me that he's now a famous director and can afford to live in a big apartment like this. My nerves were building and I wanted to either run away or run to his apartment. She led me up to the 15th floor. And we arrived at his door. She wanted me to talk to him first so she went back down the elevator and got some coffee.

For awhile I just stare at his door trying to work up the courage to knock on the door. My hand slowly comes out of my coat pocket and makes contact with the door. A rap on it three times very softly so he couldn't hear. Then I knocked harder and looked to the floor. The door opened slightly and my eyes were still on my feet. Can I help you he asked . Wow his voice is really different I thought and then I realized that he didn't know who I was because my hood was up and my face was to the floor. I slowly lifted my head to look at him.

Raven he whispered I looked at his face and his hair was the same length and he had a black shirt and pants on. H-hi I said lamely. He took a step toward me and it was proudly my imagination but he had tears in his eyes. He pulled me into a hug. I missed you, I love you, I said as we stood there in the hallway. We separated slowly and all that ran through my mind was how badly I've missed him and how badly I wanted to kiss him. I put my hands behind his neck and he smiled knowing what I was doing. Once our lips touched I knew everything would be alright nothing mattered at that moment we were frozen it was only us in the world, no one else mattered.


End file.
